ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Doodle Toons
The Doodle Toons Movie (or simply Doodle Toons) is an upcoming Irish-American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy comedy film produced by Splash Animation and Clever Clover Productions. Based on the webtoon of the same name created by Jack Cabhan (known widely as cartoonlover98), it is being written and directed by Cabhan and co-directed by Twist City and Sunnyside Nathan director Adrian Hancock, and co-written by Karey Kirkpatrick and Michael Arndt. It stars Josh Gad as Bellybutton, Grey Griffin as Jellybean, David Tennant as Cruncher, Cathy Cavadini as Goldie, and Tara Strong as Pip. The film is scheduled to be released on October 27, 2017, by Paramount Pictures, in 2D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D, and by YouTube Red Original Movie online. Premise A rabbit-hungry bear acquires the assistance of a demonic bear-resembling extraterrestrial race to feed on all of the rabbits on his planet, and Bellybutton must venture out to save his species from the race's gluttony, and the rest of the world from the extraterrestrial leader's true plan. Plot A small white rabbit named Bellybutton Lint (Josh Gad) sets off through his home forest to meet his girlfriend Jellybean (Grey Griffin), but along the way is confronted by a giant bear, eponymously named Bear (Brad Garrett), who plots to take him and Jellybean in for nourishment. Bear ends up losing the following Looney Tunes-style fight when Bellybutton tricks him into stucking himself in a barrel (which is covered with explosives) and ignites the fuse creating an explosion which sends the barrel flying off into space and taking the bear stuck inside with it. Arriving at Jellybean's house, Bellybutton finds Jelly delighted to see him but having lost her sanity after a vivid dream centering on the events of the newly published science fiction novel The World Sizzles Before the Grizzles, and decides to purchase an audiobook from Inkblot's (Joshua Rush) record store in hopes of helping her recover. More coming soon! Cast *Josh Gad as Bellybutton *Grey Griffin as Jellybean *David Tennant as Cruncher *Cathy Cavadini as Goldie *Dalila Bela as Pip **Tara Strong provides Pip's singing voice *Joshua Rush as Inkblot *Sterling Jerins as Soo *Kristen Wiig as Crumbles *Marcella Puppini as Clarabelle *Tom Kenny as Ringo *Brad Garrett as Bear *Frank Welker as Gruber *Kari Wahlgren as Grandma Grizzle *Danny Mann as Grandpa Grizzle *Corey Burton as Chef Grizzle *Matt Frewer as Fester Additional voices *Jack Cabhan *Jacob Lenard *Ariel Winter *Debi Derryberry *Amy Poehler *Jeffrey Tambor *Lara Jill Miller *Stephen Tobolowsky *Nathan Lane *Hynden Walch *Kath Soucie *Butch Hartman *Seth MacFarlane *Seth Rogen *Patrick Warburton *Steve Buscemi Production Development Cabhan was initially concerned about the idea of an adaptation of the series, but eventually accepted an offer from Splash Animation producer Brandon Monroe in July 2015. A writing team consisting of Cabhan, Hancock, Karey Kirkpatrick, and Michael Arndt was assembled, conceiving the idea of a hero who must stop a force triggered by the rivalry between him and an oversized predator. A large portion of Hancock and Cabhan's conditions attached to any potential animated film was that The Doodle Toons Movie must at least be a slapstick comedy, to keep in touch with the webtoon's humor. Release In December 2015, Splash Animation announced plans to release The Doodle Toons Movie on July 28, 2017. However, in January 2016, this film was taken off the release schedule, and the new release date was yet to be announced. In March 2016, the release date was pushed to October 27, 2017. Casting Josh Gad, known for his voice role in Frozen and The Angry Birds Movie, was announced to play the voice of the main protagonist Bellybutton. Grey Griffin, Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, David Tennant, Ariel Winter, Debi Derryberry, Kristen Wiig, Hynden Walch, and Frank Welker have also joined the cast, taking the place of the YouTube series' original voice actors Jack Cabhan, The-Ginger-Sky, thomasfan101, and Kryssieness. Brad Garrett and Frank Welker will play villainous roles in the film. Marketing Trailers *The teaser trailer was released online on April 25, 2017, and was shown in theaters alongside films including Defender 2D, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul, Wonder Woman, and Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. *The first theatrical trailer was released on June 12, 2017, and was shown before films such as Cars 3, Transformers: The Last Knight, Despicable Me 3, Spider-Man: Homecoming, War for the Planet of the Apes, Gabriel Garza 3, and The Emoji Movie. Merchandise Thinkway Toys made a press release that they were going to sign a contract with Paramount and Splash to produce electronic plush toys and action figures to promote the movie. Music : Main article: The Doodle Toons Movie (soundtrack) Save Ferris vocalist Monique Powell announced that her band will record an original theme song for the film titled "Where Have We Been", which will be released on August 22, 2017 as a single in physical and digital formats. An original 37-track soundtrack album containing the songs and score composed by John Debney will be released on October 20, 2017. Transcripts Main To read the transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To read the transcript of the film's trailers, click here. Category:Films Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:Doodle Toons Category:Films directed by Adrian Hancock Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:The Doodle Toons Movie